The Unmentionable
by Grasspaw
Summary: After Victoire is embarrased on the Quidditch field, she runs off and is comforted by Teddy.


**This just popped into my head one afternoon and I decided to write it down. So, here goes. Basically, Victoire gets embarrased by some guys on the Quidditch team and runs to Teddy for comfort. **

Victoire Weasley, a second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, dived after the Quaffle. It was in the middle of a Quidditch practice for the Gryffindor team, and she was a Chaser. One of her fellow Chasers, Kent Hunder, had tossed the large red ball at her, but it had gone too far to the right. She reached forward as far as she could, and it landed neatly in her hands.

She was straitening up to glare at him when she heard a snap. And felt something under her shirt sag. She gasped, dropped the ball, clapped a hand to her shoulder, and flew to the ground, a look of horror on her face. She was pursued by the rest of the team. The fourth year Beater, Derrick Umbridge, cut her off before she could reach the ground. He was captain of the team, and also the biggest jerk on the planet, even if he was pretty good at the game.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily. "Why'd you drop the ball?! Get back up there!" Victoire shook her head frantically and tried to fly around him. He swerved in front of her again.

"Why not?" he demanded. Then he noticed her hand on her shoulder. "What? Get hit with the Quaffle? Getting a bruise? Gonna go run up to Madam Pomfrey?" Victoire shook her head again and h sighed in exasperation. "Can't you _talk _today?"

Victoire said in a small voice, "I have to go change."

"What? Get mud on your robes? Get back up there, you little twit." Just then, the rest of the team reached them. Victoire looked at them, tears in her eyes. She was the only girl on the team. She told herself sternly, "It's no reason to cry. Get over it." But she couldn't help it. She was on a total roller coaster these days, trying to keep her emotions in check.

The Seeker, a sixth year named William Wilberforth, the cutest person on the team and a teen who had had at least ten girlfriends since he had arrived and was a total lady killer, looked at her and Umbridge and snorted. "Oh, leave the kid alone, Derrick. Let her get back to the dormitory."

"And why should I do that?" Umbridge demanded. He was, in Victoire's opinion, the most toad-like human being on the planet. Her dad said he got that from his mother. But he had never even had a half-way decent conversation with a girl at all and therefore knew nothing about them. William, on the other hand, probably knew exactly what had happened. He flew over and whispered something in Umbridge's ear, and a gleeful expression spread over the fifth year's face.

"Her _bra strap broke?!!"_ he shouted at the top of his lungs, so that anybody in the stands could hear him. He smirked at her. "Aren't you a little _young _for one of those, Weasley?"

Victoire blushed and looked down. She knew her face was getting red and splotchy, as it always did when she started to cry, like she was doing now. Her ears glowed red.

"Hey!" he said. "I've nevr seen one before. I want to know what it looks like. He took his wand out of his pocket and flicked it her direction. Immediately, she felt the small peice of fabric loosen. She gasped and looked at him in horror. Wilberforth tried to get in the way, bat it was too late. The afforementioned unmentionable flew out of her shirt and landed in his hand.

She began to cry in earnest now. Wilberforth calmly drew out his wand, pointed it at Umbridge, muttered something, and the boys mouth clamped shut. He flicked the wand again. The bra flew out of Umbridge's hand and landed in Wilberforth's. He turned around to give it to Victoire, but the girl was no longer floating there. She had landed and run off at a dead sprint towards the Gryffindor commom room, leaving her broom abandoned on the field.

She ran and ran. She could still hear his laughing taunts, ringing in her ears. Finally, she reached reached the painting of the Fat Lady. She gasped out the password (Pickled herring!) and ran inside. She went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and collapsed on her bed.

After about ten minutes she stood up and reached into her trunk. She put another one on, hurriedly wiped her face, and went downstairs. Teddy Lupin, a fifth year and her adopted cousin, was sitting in front of the fire. His hair was a bright blue, with darker blue sprinkled through out. He looked up at her. "Hey, Vic. You okay?" he asked. She nodded and sat down next to him.

He turned to look at her, taking in her tear streaked face and ears that still glowed red. "What happened?" he asked gently. At this she almost cried again. She told him the whole story.

He nodded and slung an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a half embrace. "Yeah, well, Umbridge is right git, there's no denying that."

"But why did he have to do that?" she asked, just a trace of bitterness in her voice. "I never did anything to him!"

"I think," Teddy said softly. "It's because of his mom. She hates the Weasleys and the Potters. When Ron, Harry, and Hermione were fifteen, she was teaching here. They hated her, gave her a really hard time. So she just hated them right back. She never stopped. And I guess she just passed it on to her kid."

"But what about Wilberforth?" she asked. "Why'd he have to go and tell him what happened?"

"Oh, don't bather about him. He was trying to help. Although, really, he should have known what would happen. But still, don't be too hard on him."

She sighed. "Fine."

Just then, the portrait opened again. Umbridge walked in, looking like he had lockjaw. "Sorry," he muttered, not sounding sorry at all. Victoire just glared at him. Teddy nudged her in the ribs. She glared at him too. he raised an eyeborw and she sighed. "Fine." She turned to Umbridge. "Apology accepted," she said mutinously. Then she stalked out of the room, stomping on the boy's toes on her way out.

"It was just a joke," he muttered, rubbing his foot. "I didn't mean amything by it."

Teddy raised his other eyebrow, pulled out his wand, cast a Jellylegs Curse on him, and went up stairs.

**Wow. Personally, I do NOT like this at all. It did not turn out at all how I wanted it to, but hey. There might be some wierdo out there who actually likes my writing. If you are that wierdo, let me know in a review!**


End file.
